


Find me.

by Obliviouschyld



Category: GOT7
Genre: Complicated - Freeform, Falling In Love, follow the clues, quotes, so near yet so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: They have never met but like some smart person said, a picture is worth a thousand words. Mark and Jackson was intrigue. 12 months, 72 pictures. All thanks to Paulo Coelho’s, The Alchemist.So, I love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you.- The Alchemist, Paulo CoelhoJackson WangOne is loved because one is loved. No reason is needed for loving.- The Alchemist, Paulo CoelhoMark Tuan





	1. January

It started when Jackson found a scrap of paper inside a book in the library. It was slip between Paulo Coelho’s book The Alchemist. He needed to do a book review for class and his lecturer had given him a list of book to choose from. Jackson of course went to library and chose the thinnest book amongst them. He wasn't a reader but he knew if he wanted to pass this class, he would have to submit a book review. No plagiarizing from the Internet his lecturer had warned. As they have to email the report, he knew that his lecturer Mr Park will surely know if he had “borrowed” from the Internet. He wasn't going to risk facing the wrath of the infamous Mr Park Jin Young so he sucked it up and made his way to the library right after his Philosophy class. He wasn't the top of his class but he has a 3.25 grade point average and one of the top shooting guard for his college, a position he shared with his best friend JB, the top point guard. Reading wasn't his forte but getting an A for this class would raise his gpa slightly.

Back to the scrap of paper he found, it was very peculiar. On it's written which looks like an Instagram username and hashtag.

 

**@willyoufindme #findme**

 

Jackson was intrigue. The paper didn't look new but then again, it was made from recycle paper. It was written with a black ink ball point pen. The handwriting wasn't exactly really neat but it wasn't scribbled badly. It was written good enough for somebody to be able to read it. Jackson was torn. He knew that if he didn't start reading now and open Instagram, he wouldn't be doing his assignment anytime soon as he was easily distracted. He made a compromise with himself, he would at least start reading the first few pages of the book before looking through social media. From the first page he was hook. It really seems like a simple story, about a boy who wanted to be a shepherd (according to the first few pages of the book). He read until he couldn't take it anymore, which was about half an hour and he stopped at page 21 and marked the page with the scrap of paper that he had found which coincidentally was where it was in the first place when he flipped through the book. He fished out his phone and opened his Instagram (his username was @wildnsexy). He searched for the username @willyoufindme and was a bit disappointed that it was a private account. Which he means he couldn't “stalk” that person’s pictures. Jackson was getting bored in the library and it was almost time for his training. He went up to the librarian to check out the book. He quickly made his way to the gym so that he could warm up properly and longer before his training. After changing into his gym clothes and putting everything in his locker, Jackson decided to take out the book, took a picture of it and uploaded it on his Instagram account. On a whim, he tagged @willyoufindme and #foundyou in the caption then he quickly put both the book and his phone in his backpack and made his way to the gym.

 

Mark was sort of a loner. He was terribly shy and doesn't make friends easily. But he was especially close to Jinyoung, a serious student in his class. His silence doesn't bother Jinyoung as he tends to be quiet most of the time. One thing about Mark was that he fiddles with his phone a lot. He was always on social medias and enjoys taking pictures with his phone. A bit contradicting to his character but it was something he thoroughly enjoys. He was a bit surprised when he saw a picture tagged on his other account. He made that account a year ago and rarely posted any pictures there. The idea came to him after he had finished reading the book The Alchemist by Paulo Coelho. He loved the book. He thought it would be interesting to leave a series of clues for somebody to find and to solve or in his case to find. He had been leaving notes at the places he went and took pictures of. He was always disappointed as the notes were still there when he goes back. So when he saw the tagged picture of the book, he was sure that someone had found his note and was either reading the book or finished reading the book. He contemplated whether to reply to this person or not. He didn't know if this person was going to “participate” in this so called treasure hunt of his. There was no prize whatsoever. It was just Mark wanting to show another person his point of view. He always feels that there is a lot a person can learn from another by just trying to see what the other person see. It was after all still January. He could always give it a try. If it didn't work then he would just stop. It took him a week to approve @wildnsexy. He took his time going through @wildnsexy’s instagram account. He didn’t recognize the guy in some of the pictures but it seems like they studied in the same place and the other guy was more sociable than he was. He wasn’t sure if this sociable guy was gonna follow up on the post after this.

After a few days, he decided to post 3 consecutive pictures. The first picture was a mini mart near the college. The second picture was a bottle of coffee. The third picture was a bench at the park nearby the college. He tagged @wildnsexy on all the pictures and #findme. Now all he has to do was to wait and see if the other person would respond.

 

It was about a week later that Jackson found that he was finally approved by the mysterious @willyoufindme account. Few days later he saw that he was tagged in 3 new pictures. He was pondering about it for a few days and after training one day, he decided to check out the mini mart. Then he was thinking, how would @willyoufindme know that he was there. He was fiddling with his Squirtle keychain, the one that he always have with him when an idea hit him. He held Squirtle in front of the mini mart and took a picture and uploaded it to his Instagram, tagging @willyoufindme and #foundyou in the captions. He did the same with the coffee and the bench at the park. Jackson felt accomplished and a bit silly especially when he was holding his Squirtle at the coffee corner at the mini mart. He was sure that the people there was staring at him funny. He was sitting on the bench at the park drinking his coffee. He notice that where he was sitting, he could see the whole park. The park was covered in a thin layer of snow. Everything looks so pristine and white and clean. It was comforting to see that. He was kinda glad that he followed the pictures. He just sat there and felt his weariness melt away. Before he left, he found a note in between the bench, on its written  **“And, when you want something, all the universe conspires in helping you to achieve it.”**

 

Mark was thoroughly surprise that @wildnsexy did respond to his pictures and he was thoroughly amused to see a Squirtle in all the pictures. He couldn't help but smile. The only thing that made him wondered was, did the other person found his note?


	2. February

Jackson and JB was at at basketball practise as usual. Competitions was months away but they wanted to be ready and was determined to take the title again this year. Nothing was going to take away their winning streak.

Both of them had joined the team when they were first year students and now there are third year students. But ever since they’ve joined the team, they were winning competitions.

I’m not saying that they were one of the reasons for it but it just seems like they were. Not only that, ever since they’ve joined the team, the benches was always full of adoring fans or cheerleaders, guys and girls alike.

Since it was February, the school council was selling flowers and chocolates to raise funds. So it was no surprise the two stars received a lot of it during this month of love.

 

“Don’t look now Jacks but I think I see your shadows,” JB was smirking. Jackson did the one thing that JB asked him not to do, he looked. On one side, he saw Bam Bam, the foreign exchange student who has a crush on him and was never shy to show it and on the sidelines, he could see Youngji, the co-captain cheerleader calling out his name. Jackson groaned.

“Why did you have to tell me that hyung,” Jackson grumbles. JB was chuckling and passes him the ball where Jackson did an easy layup.

“Told ya not to look right?” JB putting his arm around Jackson’s shoulders.

“Well, I’m not the only one who has “fans” you know,” using air quotes to emphasize what he meant to JB. JB glared at Jackson.

“Don’t you dare Jacks,” which made the younger laugh uncontrollably. They both made their way to their water bottle at the sidelines.

 

“Hi love. These are for you,” and before Jackson knew it, the Thai boy pushes a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates into his hands and planted a kiss on his cheek. Then he walked away as if nothing had happened. The only thing that brought him out from his trance was Youngji yelling at Bam Bam to stay away from her man. Youngji was fussing over Jackson which made him a bit uncomfortable but there was nothing he could do to not offend the co-captain cheerleader. JB was okay with Hani, the other co-captain cheerleader fussing over him. She was practically sitting on his lap, helping to wipe away his sweat and giving him his water to make sure he was hydrated. When they made their way to the showers, Hani gave JB a single red rose and a kiss on the lips.

 

Jinyoung was waiting for Mark at the school cafeteria. As usual in his hand, there would always be a book. As usual, the elder was late. Probably distracted by something or busy taking pictures again. While he was waiting, one of the school council committee approached him to pass him roses and chocolates from his secret admirers. He was really good looking even with his black framed spectacles, he had been receiving attention from both boys and girls alike. He wasn’t fazed by it. That particular committee member had the nerve to ask him to pass even more flowers and chocolates to Mark cause according to him, he was the only one that knows where Mark is and it was impossible for them to catch him. Jinyoung just sighs and dismiss them with a wave of his hand.

 

It was 15 minutes later than Mark waltz in the cafeteria, ordered his drink, took his drink from the counter and made his way to Jinyoung.

“You’re late hyung,” was all Jinyoung said.

“Sorry.”

“Well?” putting down his book, expecting to get an explanation from the elder. Mark sighs.

“I was stuck in the photography lab.”

“And?” Jinyoung glaring at the elder now.

“I was developing some pictures that I took yesterday for my end of the year project and didn’t see the time.”

Jinyoung smirks and continues to read.

“Are these all yours?” Mark pointing to the flowers and chocolates in front of them while sipping his coffee.

“No. Most of them is yours.”

Mark groans.

“Well, it’s because you are so “mysterious” to half of the population here okay hyung. Stop grumbling and take them,” Jinyoung taking his share of the pile.

It was amusing for Jinyoung to see Mark’s face frowning because he had so many flowers and chocolates to carry. It didn’t help that the elder didn’t bring his backpack as he was planning to go back to the lab after this.

“See you when I see you hyung,” Jinyoung teasing the elder. Mark growls at Jinyoung and made his way back to the lab. He really wanted to get back on developing the landscape he took yesterday. It was the same park that was in his clue but he wanted to see how the picture turns out in black and white. It was not easy to make sure that everything pops out just right in the pictures.

 

If you are wondering, Mark was developing his pictures manually. The good old fashion way. In a dark room where you can’t really see what you are doing but you will be most satisfied with the end product. Even though you might waste more than five pieces of photo paper to develop one picture the way you want it to be, it was thoroughly satisfying when you get it right.

 

Both Jackson and Mark didn’t notice the other person when they cross path. They were like two ships passing each other in the night.

 

Jackson made his way to the library again so that he can continue reading The Alchemist. It was quite quiet at this time in the evening. Most people would have gone back to the dorms or out. Not Jackson. He needed a quiet place to read and the library was his answer for that. This time JB decided to join him because one, he was trying to run away from a distraction name Hani. Two, he needed to find a book to read as he was in the same class with Jackson.

“Why are you here hyung? Running away?” Jackson peering at JB curiously.

“Hani wanted to go out but I really need to get started on our book assignment Jacks,” JB reading through the list. Jackson chuckles.

“Whatcha reading Jacks?” Snatching the book from Jackson’s hands.

“The Alchemist. Pretty interesting, so far.” Snatching the book back from JB.

JB was still going through the list while Jackson was now silently reading.

“I recommend The Last Lecture by Randy Pausch,” JB heard a voice next to him. JB was startled. _When did he get here? Why doesn’t he make any sound when he walks?_

“Is it good?” JB was looking at the stranger now. He looks vaguely familiar but he couldn't put his finger to it.

“Yups and I think it's the only book left in the library from that list.”

“Oh, thanks. I didn’t get your name. My name is JB,” putting out his hand.

“I didn’t tell you my name,” ignoring JB’s outstretched hand, the stranger walks away. JB was a bit flabbergasted and surprised. Nobody had ever refuse to tell him their name or dismiss him just like that. He was slowly getting piss but he made his way to the librarian.

“Hi hyung. How may I help you?” said the very cheerful librarian who happens to be his little brother.

“Hi sunshine. Could you help me to locate this book please, pointing at Last Lecture, Randy Pausch on the list.”

“No problem hyung. Have a seat. I’ll get the book for you,” Youngjae giving his elder brother a smile. JB ruffles his hair and went back to Jackson. Jackson could sense JB’s temper flaring but it was best to ignore it.

 

On Valentine’s Day, it was no surprise that Jackson had dates. Yes plural. Dates not date. Somehow, Youngji and Bam Bam had a compromise with each other. Youngji would be taking him out in the daytime and Bam Bam at night. He was a bit flattered but wished he didn’t have to go out. He would rather stay in his room in the dorm. But Youngji and Bam Bam was adamant that they went out.

 

Youngji picked him up for a romantic picnic lunch at Hangang Park. He made a little effort to actually buy Youngji a single rose which made the cheerleader squeal. Besides preparing lunch, Youngji bought Jackson a gift.

“Close your eyes babe,” instructed the cheerleader. Jackson wince at the nickname. He didn’t really like her calling him that but he was too nice to tell her off. He felt his snapback being lifted and he was gonna grab it blindly when he felt another “hat” being place on his head.

“You can open your eyes now. Do you like it?”  

Jackson slowly took the snapback and inspected it. It was white and slightly flowery. He didn’t love it but he could endure it a little while.

“Thanks Youngji,” giving his famous smile. Youngji was squealing again. After she had sent him home, Jackson took a quick shower and into a new set of clothes. Since he had just washed his hair, he wasn’t wearing a snapback after.

 

Bam Bam picked him up and surprise surprise, it was another romantic dinner, you guessed it, at Hangang Park. Jackson had to pretend to be surprise when Bam Bam revealed to him where they were going. Bam Bam was a little more aggressive which was a little out of Jackson’s comfort zone. The younger was trying to feed him while sitting on his lap or straddling him in public. At the end of the night, he gave Bam Bam a kiss which made the younger very happy.

He stripped down to his boxers and laid down on his bed. The dates wasn’t so bad. He was sure he was pansexual and he liked them enough but it still feels like there is something missing. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

 

It was a week after Valentine’s Day when Mark posted pictures in Instagram. It wasn’t like he was avoiding that day but he was sleeping in his room the whole day. He didn’t even go out for meals. He decided to cook and just stay in the dorm. He didn’t do the whole go out and date thing. Yes, he had a lot of invitations but he wasn’t really interested and he was very shy to be around new people. He prefers to be in his own company or sometimes Jinyoung when he feels like it. Bottom line is, he haven’t found someone that would make him come out from his comfort zone or challenge his ideas of comfort.

 

Which leads us back to the week after Valentine’s Day. It was like any other day for Mark to walk around aimlessly with his trusty SLR or DSLR camera or even both if he feels like carrying them around. Depending on his mood that day. Just walking around to see if he could find any interesting subjects to shoot. He wanted to shoot from somewhere high. He got an idea when he was at the MRT station. He smiled and decided to bring the other person here.

 

When Jackson opened his Instagram a few days later, he saw that he was tagged in a new picture. He found it odd but he decided to check it out anyway.

 

**First picture, Myeongdong station.**

**Caption: @wildnsexy #findme**

 

_Oh, it's @willyoufindme. Myeongdong station? The last time, this person tag me in 3 pictures right away? New rules perhaps? Should I?_

Jackson decided to follow the picture and see where it leads him. Like the first time, he took out his Squirtle and took a picture, tagging **@willyoufindme #foundyou**. He didn’t know what to do so he just waited a while staring at his phone. It was less than 5 minutes later that he was tagged in another picture.

 

**Second picture, Namsan Cable Car.**

**Caption: Hope you like heights. @wildnsexy #findme**

 

Jackson groans. _Is this person leading me to a romantic place? I hope not. I’m giving you a benefit of a doubt._

 

Mark was again surprised when he received a notification of being tagged in a picture. _This person is really doing this. This is interesting. There is the cute squirtle again._

He look for the second picture that he was reserving for this before posting it and tagging it. _This guy is either very naive or very curious like me._

 

Jackson knew that taking the Namsan Cable Car meant that he was going to N Seoul Tower. The only reason for youngsters like him to go there only means one thing, the Trees of Love. He really hoped that it wasn’t the case. Youngji had been bugging him to go there with here but he managed to turn her down all the time. He didn’t want to make such “commitment” of having their “love” locked down. When he remembered, he took a picture of Squirtle sitting in the cable car. Though he felt silly doing that when other people was staring but he man up and did it anyway. **@willyoufindme No I don’t like heights >:( #foundyou**

 

Mark smiled when he heard his notification this time. He was betting in his head that this person would think that he was leading them to the Trees of Love. He chuckled at that thought. He continued doing his assignment after posting the third picture.

 

Jackson was hanging around that area for about 15 minutes before he heard his notification.

 

**Third picture, Observatory Tower 5F.**

**Caption: Oops @wildnsexy #findme #sorrynotsorry**

 

Jackson was kind of relief to see the third picture but find it quite odd for a person to go there and not see the love locks. He wasn’t one to complain so he went up. He quite enjoy looking at the landscape from above. It was breathtakingly beautiful. He decided to use one of those standing binoculars thingy to look at the view. He wasn’t looking for it but he found another note lodge in that thingy. He opened it and was really glad to read it.

 

**“You will never be able to escape from your heart. So it’s better to listen to what it has to say.”**

 

It kind of eased the anxiousness he was feeling during Valentine’s Day. He then took a cute picture of Squirtle looking through the binoculars and tagged **@willyoufindme it wasn’t too bad after all #foundyou #sorrynotsorrytoo.** He wasn’t sure if the note was from the same person but it would be his little secret for now.

 

When Mark heard his notification the third time for the day, he didn’t even looked at it straightaway. Somehow he knew it was from @wildnsexy. 12 pictures so far. If they made it to 12 pictures, then maybe this could continue longer. It all depends on Mark. When Mark started this, he didn’t even know if anybody was going to respond to it so he never planned how long it would last. _We see how things go._


	3. March

Jackson was a bit excited as it was his birthday. His mum had called him earlier that morning to wished him. He misses his parents terribly but he knew he was sent to Korea to further his education and he was after all being offered a basketball scholarship. He spoke to them for more than half an hour as it was his special day. 

 

He had no plans for the whole day. JB was taking him out for dinner with the other basketball players so he was pretty much free until then. He decided to go out for breakfast by himself. He decided to have his favourite dim sum at his favourite Chinese restaurant. Yes, it was gonna be a good day. Right after he had finished his breakfast, his phone notification beeped. He fished out his phone knowing who was it from.

 

Mark was really busy for the last few weeks. He had assignments to finish, he was going around taking pictures for his photography class and at the same time for his year end project. He had almost forgotten about @wildnsexy when he saw that it was almost the end of the month. Well, 4 days before it was April. So on the 28th, after he had woken up for his class, he quickly posted a picture on Instagram. 

 

**First picture, Hongdae Station.**

**Caption: How do we always end up at the MRT station @wildnsexy #findme**

 

Jackson smiled.  _ It's as if he knew it is my birthday and he is sending me on a trip. This is going to be fun. _ He slowly made his way to the MRT station. First he needed to get to Hongdae Station. He was listening to music when he received two messages from his two shadows at the same time, Youngji and Bam Bam. They both wished him a happy birthday with a lot of implications and not so hidden meanings in their message. Both asking him to meet up with them with promises of a special something. 

 

Jackson decided that he wanted to spend his time alone and had told them that he had plans. Once he arrived at the said station, he did what he always had done. Took a picture of Squirtle with the signboard and posted it on Instagram tagging  **@willyoufindme  I don't know, you tell me #foundyou** and waited patiently for the other to “reply”.

 

Mark was in class when he felt his phone vibrated. It was quite early, for him of course. It was 10.30am and he was in class. This professor was strict and he knew he was going to be kicked out of class if he fiddled with his phone now. He raise his hand and ask to be excused from class with the pretext that his stomach was giving him problems. Thank goodness this professor was understanding albeit being slightly grouchy. He quickly made his way to the toilet and went into an empty cubicle, whipped out his phone and started going through his pictures until he found what he was looking for. It was a picture of Starbucks. On a whim, he decided to prepaid for a drink and cake when he was there 2 weeks ago. It was the least he could do for a person who was following where he was leading them.

 

**Second picture, Starbucks.**

**Caption: @wildnsexy #findme Hi. Have a cake and drink. It's on me. Just tell them your username. Have a nice day.**

 

Jackson was a bit skeptical reading the caption in the picture but he decided to take a chance. What's the worst thing that could happen? A bit of embarrassment, that's all. Other than that, he wouldn't die. Well, maybe. But he decided to give it a try. He made up his mind when he saw the said Starbucks. He took a deep breath and went in.

 

“Good morning sir, welcome to Starbucks. How may I help you?”

“Hi. I'm here to claim my free drink and cake?” Trying to sound as confident as possible.

“Oh, may I have your name sir?”

Jackson cleared his throat and lowered down his voice as he was a bit embarrassed with his username, “@wildnsexy.”

“Oh, it's you. Okay, what would you like to have sir?”

“Can I have the Nutella cheesecake and hot chocolate please?” Jackson knew he was going to get a sugar rush but he didn't care. It was after all his birthday. The barista gave him the cake and his drink. In between the napkins, he found a note.

**“I don’t live in either my past or my future. I’m interested only in the present. If you can concentrate always on the present, you’ll be a happy man. Life will be a party for you, a grand festival, because life is the moment we’re living now.”**

 

He then place Squirtle in between the cake and drink, took a picture and posted it.  **@willyoufindme #foundyou thank you for the treat. It is my birthday today.**

Then he waited. This time he waited for more than an hour before he received the notification. He didn't mind as he had taken his time to enjoy his birthday treat.

 

Mark’s class ended at around 11.30am, slightly later than usual. As soon as he finished his class, he dropped by the cafeteria to meet up with Jinyoung. As usual, his friend was sitting down waiting for him. There was an addition at their normal table, it was his little giant baby brother Yugyeom. Instead of buying a drink, he walk straight to the table and ruffles Yugyeom’s hair.

“Yah, hyung, my hair,” complaining to the elder.

“Hello baby bro,” smiling at the younger.

Yugyeom puts out his hand towards Mark. Mark sighs but places 50 dollars in it.

“Ice americano for me please,” calls out to the giant.

“You are late again hyung,” Jinyoung not looking up from his book. Mark ignores him and took out his phone to post the last picture of the day.

“Hyung, according to your brother, we are following him to dinner tonight,” Jinyoung said offhandedly.

“What?” Mark said incredulously. At that moment, Yugyeom was back at their table. Mark whacks his head.

“What is this I hear about some dinner that Jinyoung and I is supposedly to be joining?”

“Ouch. Hyung! It's for one of our members. It is his birthday. Well, you don't really have to join us. I just need a ride back after so I need you to be in the proximity,” giving his most innocent smile and look at his beloved brother. Mark rolls his eyes. Jinyoung knew that he will always give in to his baby brother.

“We’ll be there Yugyeomie,” Jinyoung replying on Mark's behalf.

“Thanks hyung.”

“Oi, I didn't agree to this.”

“Thanks hyung, see you later.” Off Yugyeom went.

“You know you can't say no to him hyung,” tease Jinyoung. Mark was grumbling to himself, knowing that Jinyoung was right. He only had one brother and he would do anything, well almost anything for him.

 

**Third picture, Trick eye museum.**

**Caption: Happy birthday. Have fun (; @wildnsexy #findme**

 

Jackson was really excited now. He had always wanted to go to the Trick Eye Museum but he never had the time and nobody wanted to go with him. He felt like a kid in there. It was a bit hard to take pictures as he was alone but it wasn't really a problem for him as he made new friends really easily. This time he met a group from Hong Kong. It felt like home. He was speaking Cantonese to his heart's content and he acted as their translator. Of course he remembered to take a picture of Squirtle having fun too. He might have gone a bit overboard. Instead of one, he made a collage of it. At the end of the day, he posted the picture,  **@willyoufindme #foundyou thank you for a great day. Squirtle had fun too.**

He was back in the dorm and was getting ready to meet up with JB and the team. 

 

“Happy birthday Jacks!” Shouted JB as soon as he walked into Shake Shack's. It was a miracle to see that JB had organize his birthday in a western place as his best friend prefers Korean food. But he was grateful for that.

“Happy birthday hyung! Everybody, this is my brother Mark hyung and his best friend Jinyoung hyung,” Yugyeom introducing his brothers to Jackson and the other members. Jackson gave them a polite smile and shook their hands. JB on the other hand look liked he had seen a ghost.

“You!” Pointing at Jinyoung.

“Do I know you?” Jinyoung looking at him curiously.

“You were the guy at the library. You told me to choose the book The Last Lecture.”

Jinyoung looked at JB weirdly and just walk away. JB looked like he was going to throw a chair at Jinyoung when Mark apologize on behalf of him and joined him at the other table.

Jackson had to calmed JB down as he had never seen his best friend so worked up over another person. Thank goodness for small miracles, the whole team of cheerleaders and Bam Bam walked in right at that moment. Hani made a beeline towards JB while Bam Bam and Youngji made their way towards the birthday boy.

 

“What was that all about Jinyoungie?” When Mark finally asked.

“Nothing. I suggested to him on what book to read at the library last month,” Jinyoung said offhandedly.

“Didn’t you have the biggest crush on him before?” Mark was smirking at him now.

“Used to is the word. He didn't even remember me so why should I?” Jinyoung was giggling now.

“You sneaky little minx.” 

 

The night ended relatively early as the birthday boy said he was tired. After Yugyeom bid the other members goodbye, he went up to Mark and Jinyoung and left with them. Mark gave the other members a small smile and he could see JB glaring at Jinyoung. Jackson actually disentangled himself from Bam Bam and Youngji to bid them goodbye. In Mark's opinion, he actually seemed relief to get away from them even though it was just to see them off.


	4. April

Jackson had finally finished reading The Alchemist and managed to submit his book review on the day of the dateline. He was sure that My JYP was going to lecture him about it but he was pleasantly surprised when Mr JYP looked up at him as he send his book report, took a glance at his report and gave him a smile. It could be a twitch but Jackson take it as a smile.

“The Alchemist by Paulo Coelho. Good Choice Mr Wang. How do you like it?” peering at Jackson who was standing right in front of him.

“I actually really like it. It gives you a different perspective sir,” trying to look as confident as possible but deep inside he was shaking.

Mr JYP dismissed him with a flick of the wrist and he quickly made his way out from his office. He was so happy that he didn’t realize he had bump into Mark. Knocking him down. 

 

Mark’s books all fell to the ground. He was out of it. He was not himself today. When Jackson knocked him down, he wasn’t seeing where he was going.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t see where I’m going. Here let me help you with that,” Jackson scrambling down to help pick up Mark’s books.

“It’s okay. I should see where I was going,” Mark standing up to brush the dirt from his pants.

“Hey, you are Mark, right? Yugyeom’s brother?” Jackson peering at Mark. Mark tilt his head to the side looking at Jackson curiously.

_ This guy is kinda cute. _ Jackson thought to himself.

“We’ve met at Shake Shack’s? I’m Jackson. Yugyeom’s team mate?”

“Oh. Hi.”

“You ok?” giving Mark’s books back to him.

“Maybe. I don’t know. I better get going. Thanks for your help,” walking away from Jackson.

“Hey, want to have coffee with me? I mean, you don’t seem like you should be alone now,” Jackson was kind of surprised that he actually ask Mark out. Well, kind of.

“Errr…” Mark was a bit skeptical.

“I mean if you want to, I mean…” Jackson knew he was rambling and he is always like that when he is nervous.

“I’m not much of a talker and I’m kind of…” Mark don’t know why he was actually trying to explain to Jackson.

“We could just sit and have coffee. That’s all,” Jackson rubbing his neck nervously.

“Ok,” Mark finally agreed.

“Ok?” Jackson looking bewildered.

“Ok,” Mark was blushing by now. Jackson smiled and lead the way to the cafeteria.

 

At the cafeteria, both of them spotted Jinyoung and JB sitting with each other, talking. They were both quite amused as they seemed like they were going to kill each other or more like JB was going to kill Jinyoung the last time they met. But today they seem civilize with each other. Mark and Jackson took a seat far away from them.

“What would you like to have Mark?” Jackson standing up to get to order.

“It’s okay. I’ll get my drink after you,” giving Jackson a halfhearted smile.

“It’s no trouble,” giving Mark his most charming smile.

“Ice blended matcha please.”

“Will be back soon.”

 

Mark had went to Sodaemun Prison the other day to take pictures as part of his project and decided to find out more about that place. Mark was feeling a bit down today as he was researching about Sodaemun prison after developing the pictures. While he was researching about it, he read about Ryu Gwansun who was tortured to death. He felt a bit disturb and uneasy. His heart felt heavy from the stories he had read. About the inmates. The conditions. He couldn’t believe what had taken place there before. He was by nature a quiet person. After reading about the prison, he was even more quiet, if that is even possible.

 

Jackson came back with their drinks and a cheesecake to share.

“Here you go.”

Mark just gave him a sad smile and took the drink. Soon he was lost in his thoughts again.

_ I wonder why he seem so sad. I wish I could make him smile. _

Jackson push the cheesecake towards Mark and started eating it. Mark took it that Jackson was sharing the cake with him. They just sat there in silence when Jackson began talking. He was just saying random things and didn’t mind if Mark responded or not. So Jackson just continue babbling until he swear he heard Mark chuckling at some parts of his story. Jackson just continued talking until he saw Mark smiling just a little bit. Just when he was going to tell Mark that he has a nice smile, he felt a body drape around his.

“Jackson hyung, I’ve been looking everywhere for you including the gym. Didn’t you have practise today hyung?” Bam Bam was being extra clingy today.

“Hi Bam Bam. I was just having coffee with…” pointing at the seat opposite him. It was empty. Jackson turned around to look for Mark but the elder was already walking away.

“Coffee with whom hyung?” Bam Bam taking the seat where Mark was.

“Nevermind,” as Jackson slumped back to his seat. He didn’t notice Mark slipping away when Bam Bam practically threw himself on Jackson.

 

Mark made his way back to his room. He was glad he stays alone. Yugyeom stays at the athlete’s block but would come over from time to time to visit him or to stay over. He put his bag on the floor and flops himself on his bed. He takes out his phone and post a picture.

 

**First picture, Dongnimmun Station.**

**Caption: @wildnsexy #findme #maybenot**

 

Jackson heard his notification and wanted to see the pic right away but Bam Bam was demanding his attention today. He sighs inwardly and pretended to be interested to what Bam Bam has to say. When he stood up to leave, Bam Bam was demanding that he tells him where he was going.

“Basketball practise Bams.” 

Bam Bam quickly stood up and link his arms with Jackson and led him towards the gym. Jackson looks over where JB was sitting but notice that he wasn’t there anymore. He was left in Bam Bam’s clutches until the gym. Jackson quickly made his way to the locker rooms at the gym to get rid of Bam Bam and to avoid Youngji.

“Jacks, you looked like you’ve just escape from a hunter,” tease JB.

“Well, I’m sure that I saw a certain hyung at the cafeteria with another certain someone,” smirking at JB.

Jackson was sure that he saw JB blushed but he wasn’t in the mood to tease and just let it go.

 

It was the weekend when Jackson remembered his Instagram. Since he was free that morning, he decided to head to Dongnimmun Station, wondering where @willyoufindme lead him this time. He diligently took Squirtle out to “pose” for the picture.  **@willyoufindme #foundyou #whynot.**

 

Mark was woken up by the sound of his notification. He was glad to see that it was from @wildnsexy. He was a bit disappointed when he didn’t receive any notification a few days before so he thought that the other person wasn’t interested anymore and that made him even more sad on top of his sad research. Today, he felt much better and decided to go out and take more pictures and to see where he wanted to lead the other person.

 

**Second picture, Kinder Bueno.**

**Caption: hope this will keep your endorphins happy when you get to this place @wildnsexy #findme #justbecause**

 

Jackson smiled at the hashtag.  _ So random _ . But he was so happy to see a picture of his favourite chocolate.  _ This person seems to have telepathic powers. I seem to be getting surprises all the time. Not that I’m complaining but this is nice.  _ Jackson chuckles to himself. He went into a random shop to get him favourite chocolate. His picture? Squirtle taking a bite of the Kinder Bueno  **chocolate is magic @willyoufindme #foundyou #favourite #thanks**

 

Mark was amused to see the pic @wildnsexy posted. It was so cute.

 

**Third picture, Sodaemun prison.**

**Caption: @wildnsexy This place made me ponder about life #findme #welcome #braceyourself**

 

Jackson was intrigue that he was sent to visit Sodaemun prison. He would have never thought of going there himself.  _ This person is really different. How refreshing. _ As he was walking around, he found it both interesting yet depressing. He was seeing how people was cram in a cell. He was seeing how lifes was treated then. He felt a bit sad. He now understood why that person hashtag #maybenot. But he was grateful that he was lead to this place. He would have never learned about its history. He remembered the quote from the book,  **“When we strive to become better than we are, everything around us becomes better, too.”** It was a different experience.

 

He posted a picture,  **I see what you mean @willyoufindme #foundyou #lessweforget #grateful**

 

Mark smiled. He was glad that the other person was grateful. He made the right choice. He was happy to share his experience with @wildnsexy.


	5. May

“So what's this new thingy you have with JB?” Mark asking Jinyoung during dinner time one night.

“W-w-what thingy,” stammered Jinyoung.

Mark rolls his eyes and pulled Jinyoung's collar. Right smack on his neck was a big ass hickey by yours truly.

“Hey!”

“I saw you yesterday being pulled into the corner at the library. Very kinky Jinyoungie,” Mark teases.

Jinyoung turned bright red.

“It's just a fling hyung,” trying to sound nonchalant about it.

“All I'm saying is don't play with fire Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung hugs Mark, “I know hyung. Now enough about me. What about you?”

“What are you implying?”

“Well, recently, I've been seeing Jackson walking with you to the cafeteria or to your classes. Now spill!”

“Errr… there's nothing to spill.”

“Not from what I heard from his best friend JB,” Jinyoung grins.

“Oh, so you guys do talk,” Mark was smirking by now.

Jinyoung blushes so hard that he resembles a tomato.

“Hyung,” whines Jinyoung.

“Okay, okay. What did JB tell you?” Mark was getting curious now. 

Since that day Jackson bumped into him, Mark has been seeing the younger everywhere or maybe he was now noticing him after meeting him, again. Sometimes Jackson would get coffee with him and other times they would just walk together to their classes even though they are not taking the same thing. Mark never questioned it. It was nice to hear the younger talk.

 

“Well, haven't you ever wonder why he would walk you to your class when he doesn't even take the same class? Some times his classes is at the opposite end of your class hyung?”

“I never ask actually.”

“Don't you guys talk at all hyung?”

“Er… usually he talks and I listen?”

Jinyoung was rolling his eyes now.

“Hyung! He likes you kay. According to JB, since he bumped into you, he hasn't shut up about you yet.”

Now it was Mark's turn to blush and Jinyoung couldn't help but laugh at the elder.

“Why would someone walk the other from his class?”

“Shut up Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung continues laughing at him.

 

“Hyung! If only you could see his smile. He is like an angel,” sighs Jackson. 

“Yah… just ask him out already. You have been walking him to his class at the other end of the world for a few weeks now. What's stopping you?”

“Hyung, are you crazy? What if my angel says no? Then I would wither and die from sadness,” Jackson being a bit melodramatic.

“I don't think he would say no according to his best friend.”

“About that, are you seeing that Jinyoung guy?”

JB blushed.

“Maybe. Kind of. I don't know. He said not to label things,” sighs JB.

“I thought you've been branding him with hickeys?”

“W-w-what?” JB was trying to act oblivious.

“Don't pretend hyung. I saw you and him in the library in one of the far corners yesterday kay.”

“How did you see us?” 

Unintentionally letting Jackson know that he was right. Now it was Jackson's turn to be flustered.

“Jackson!”

“Ugh… I was kind of stalking Mark kay.”

JB laughs, “This will never end. Let's get to practice before coach kills us.”

Jackson nods in agreement.

 

Mark was having fun on Saturday as there was a class trip out to the city to take pictures for their photography class. Their lecturer had taken them to Cheonggyecheon. He was telling the, the history of the place and had asked them to find their subject to tell the story of that place in their own way. It made him think of @wildnsexy.  _ What story do I want to tell him from my pictures? _ Mark push his thoughts aside and focus on his assignment.

 

Jackson had gotten Mark’s number through JB who had to beg Jinyoung for it. He had to do some, well, not that he mind, but he had to trade some sexual favours to get Jackson the elder’s number and he wasn't going to let Jackson forget that. Maybe he does want Jackson to forget that. Jackson wondered why they didn’t get it from Yugyeom in the first place. Maybe because they didn’t him to know. Anyway, Jackson took a deep breath and decided to send a message on Kakao Talk to Mark that same night.

 

**Jackson** : Hi. It's me, Jackson.

 

Mark was caught off guard when he saw an unknown number on his phone. He was even more surprise to see that it was from Jackson. He was a bit nervous and was debating with himself whether to reply the younger or not.  _ It would be rude not to right? _ He took a deep breath and decided to reply him.  _ Act cool. _

 

**Mark:** Hi. I just got back from doing my assignment. Kinda tired now.

 

_ Fuck! What am I doing? Does it sound like I'm rejecting him? Ugh… _

 

**Jackson:** Oh. Rest well then. Just wanted to say hi and good night.

 

_ He rejected me. I didn't even have the chance. _ Jackson closed his lights and went to sleep.

 

The next morning, Mark woke up and checked his phone again. Yups. He did get a message from Jackson and Yups, it looked like he had rejected him.  _ Ugh. Stupid. Distraction is what I need. Go find my clues @wildnsexy _

Mark took his phone and posted the first picture of the day.

 

**First picture,** **Gwanghwamun Station** **.**

**Caption: Where do you think I'll be bringing you next @wildnsexy #findme**

 

Jackson woke up because of his phone.  _ At least @willyoufindme won't reject me I hope. Let's see where is this person leading me today. _

Jackson took his shower, dressed up and made his way to the station. He took a picture of Squirtle, tagged  **@willyoufindme I hope it is somewhere nice. feels  like a date haha #foundyou**

  
  


Mark smiled when he saw @wildnsexy’s post. This person is funny.  _ It does feel like a date. Kind of like a virtual date. _ Then he posted the second picture.

 

**Second picture,Mini Mart.**

**Caption: Maybe it is? (; get yourself a drink and some snacks. Have fun walking @wildnsexy #findme**

 

_ Nice sense of humour. If only asking Mark out was as simple as this.  _ Jackson sighs. He found the nearest mini mart and proceeded to get some snacks. He decided to get two of everything and took a picture of Squirtle with it.

**@willyoufindme bought snacks for you too (: enjoy haha #foundyou**

 

Mark laughed when he saw the picture on Instagram.  _ That's so cute. I wonder are you like this in person. Hmmm… oh well. Let me lead you to our “dating place” then _ . Mark posted the last picture of the day.

 

**Third picture,** **Cheonggyecheon** **.**

**Caption: How sweet. Drain or stream? Your pick (; @wildnsexy #findme**

 

Jackson laughed at the message.  _ At least @willyoufindme is giving me positive vibes. _ Jackson sighs again.  _ Wished Mark would too. But I didn't even had the chance to ask him. Maybe he was tired. Ugh. All the what ifs. Maybe he doesn't like me or or or… Jackson stop it. _ Jackson slapped himself twice for good measure. As he was walking along the stream, he notice a “poet” saying some things out loud. He decided to go closer and have a listen.

 

**“Tell your heart that the fear of suffering is worse than the suffering itself. And that no heart has ever suffered when it goes in search of its dreams, because every second of the search is a second's encounter with God and with eternity.”**

 

_ That guy is right. Why am I torturing myself with the what ifs if I myself haven't even done anything yet. Well, here goes nothing. _ Jackson took out his phone posted a picture of Squirtle  **@willyoufindme I think stream sounds more romantic ;) #foundyou** and then opened Kakao Talk.

 

**Jackson:** Will you go out with me Mark?

 

After he press sent, it felt like an eternity before he receives a reply. He prayed to all the universal beings that he would at least get an answer. Doesn't matter what the answer was, as long as it was an answer.

 

After last night, Mark thought that Jackson would never message him again until he saw a message waiting for him on Kakao Talk. Mark smiled.

 

**Mark:** Yes.


	6. June

After their first date, from time to time Jackson would rushed off from practice to look for Mark at the library. Not that he would admit it but he always made it like he bumped into the elder there. Provided that he wasn't distracted by Bam Bam or Youngji as they would always wait for him to finish practice.

 

Mark on the other hand liked the fact that the younger would make an effort to pretend that he had bumped into him in the library instead of admitting that he went there looking for him. Jinyoung swore him to secrecy when JB revealed that little secret to him during one of their escapades.

 

It was during one of their coffee sessions and by they, I mean Mark, Jackson, Jinyoung and JB, having a casual conversation about going somewhere for the weekend. But of course JB and Jinyoung was pretending to be hostile with each other. So the conversation was mostly between Jackson and JB or Jackson and Mark or Jinyoung and Mark or Jinyoung and Jackson or even Mark and JB.

 

“Will you two stop pretending to not talk to each other or not know each other?” Mark was getting a bit tired to be a buffer.

“Ya. We both know that you are eating each other's face off so you don't have to pretend in front of us,” Jackson looking at both JB and Jinyoung. JB hissed at them. Jinyoung was pinching Mark under the table. After that, JB and Jinyoung pretended to be civil with each other. At least they were talking to each other.

 

Mark was thinking of a place to lead @wildnsexy since it seems like he was going to have plans this weekend, he decided to post 3 consecutive pictures for the other to find.

 

**First picture, Line 6, Korea University.**

**Caption:These boots are made for walking or maybe good hiking shoes at least @wildnsexy #findme**

 

**Second picture, 7-eleven.**

**Caption: Stay hydrated and keep your energies up @wildnsexy #findme**

 

**Third picture, Hongneung Arboretum signboard.**

**Caption: You are going back to the wild @wildnsexy #findme**

 

Jackson was a bit surprise when he was scrolling his Instagram, he received 3 consecutive notifications. It  was just like the first time when he tagged @willyoufindme.  _ Oh, that seems fun. Maybe I can get the group to go there. _

 

After listening to both JB and Jinyoung bickering for places where to go, Mark actually spoke up.

“Wanna go hiking this weekend?” 

All 3 pairs of eyes looked at him. Bewildered but intrigued.

“Where?” asked Jinyoung.

“How about…” before Mark could say anything, Jackson interrupted,  “Hongneung Arboretum?”

“Did I hear hiking?” Quip Yugyeom.

“Hi baby,” said Mark absentmindedly.

“Hyung, not my home name in public,” whines Yugyeom. 

JB and Jackson was going to tease Yugyeom when they heard another voice.

“Hyung, I wanna go too.” 

It was Youngjae.

“Sure sunshine,” replied JB. 

Jinyoung felt his heart fluttered when he heard JB called his little brother. So endearing.

“Babe, I wanna go too.”

“Me too baby boy.”

Jackson was surprised to hear so many voices when he felt arms draping around him. Of course it would be Bam Bam and Youngji. Hani made herself comfortable on JB’s lap. Mark had to squeeze Jinyoung's knee to remind him to not glare at JB.

“Er… okay.” 

Jackson was trying to not look at Mark's expression. Wondering if the elder was jealous or uncomfortable.  _ Where did everybody come from? _

After making plans to meet up the next day, Mark decided to head back to the dorm with him on tow, Jinyoung.

 

“Ugh… That bitch was all over him. Wait till I get my hands on that Im Jaebum!” Jinyoung was seething and was pacing up and down Mark’s living room.

“It was you who said no labels Jinyoungie,” said Mark matter of factly. 

Jinyoung was ignoring Mark and continued to pace up and down the living room, mumbling and grumbling to himself. It wasn't long until Mark heard his phone.

 

**Jackson:** Sorry about that. Didn't expect for the other 3 to join

**Mark:** It's okay. The more the merrier

**Jackson:** Wanna go to the MRT station together?

**Mark:** Sure. 

**Jackson:** Cya

 

The next day, they all met up at the front gates of the college. Mark had manage to wake Yugyeom up. JB had a harder time to wake Youngjae but he managed. The rest was practically stuck to Jackson and JB. Jinyoung pretended to not be bothered by the fact that Hani was practically wrapping herself around JB. While Jackson was trying his best to get away from Bam Bam and Youngji by sticking next to Mark.

 

As they made their way to Hongneung Arboretum, Jackson had manage to stand next to Mark in the train. They were kind of scattered around in the train. It wasn't a long ride but they manage to talk a little while before being ambushed by Jackson’s shadows at the stop. Jackson liked talking to Mark even though he can be quiet.

 

When they arrived, Youngji, Bam Bam and Hani was complaining how tired they were. So to appease them, JB suggested that they stop by the convenient store to get some snacks. Jackson notice that Mark was taking a lot of sweet things.  _ Sweet tooth perhaps. How cute. _

 

After all that, they manage to make their way to the park. The little brothers of course bonded immediately. One loves to sing. The other loves to dance. So obviously they stick together. Hani of course stayed next to JB. Jackson, well he has two shadows. Naturally Mark was with Jinyoung though they move in a group. As they move further and further in, naturally the giant and the sunshine was way in front because they were excited and full of energy. The cheerleaders and Bam Bam was left behind. So Mark was left with Jackson and of course JB was with Jinyoung. Somehow, JB and Jinyoung managed to slip away from them to be on their own.

 

Jackson started talking to Mark while he was taking pictures. Somehow as the more they walk, Jackson found himself sharing more and more about his dreams and worries. He shared about his fears and what brought him to where he was. He was afraid to fail. He was afraid to be a disappointment. He was just afraid. Mark looked at him for a while before speaking.

**“And, when you can't go back, you have to worry only about the best way of moving forward.”**

Then Mark continued to take pictures. Those simple words lifted Jackson’s spirit. He was going to say something to the elder when he heard his name being called.

 

When they finally decided to go back, the little brothers was so tired that they were sleeping on the train. Naturally, Hani never let JB out of her sight  again and was whining about how tired she was and showing JB all her “scars”. Youngji and Bam Bam as usual was fussing over Jackson while he was busy staring at Mark. Mark was busy teasing Jinyoung about his escapade. He looked at Jackson and gave him a warm smile. Once they arrived at the college they all were  making their way back to their rooms. 

 

Before they could separate to go to their respective blocks, Bam Bam somehow manage to get everybody to agree to go dinner with him since it was his birthday month. After dinner, JB and Jackson somehow manage to extract themselves from their respected shadows. They wanted to walk Mark and Jinyoung back but it wasn't necessary for one, Yugyeom was with them and two, JB has Youngjae to care about.

 

Back in his room, Mark looked through his pictures. Today he decided to bring his DSLR instead of his SLR. He wanted instant gratification. He even secretly took some pictures of Jackson and also the group without any of them noticing. Even though some of those pictures showcase Jackson with either Youngji or Bam Bam or both of them, there were still great pictures. Since he was the one behind camera, he didn't have any pictures with them except when Jackson pulled him for a selfie which made him blushed but he was so sure that Jackson was blushing himself.

 

Once he reached his room, Jackson decided to post pics of Squirtle and the clues. He haven't “reply” @willyoufindme yet today as he was busy but he figured if the other person can post three picture at once, then he could do the same thing. After posting all three pictures, he decided to message Mark.

 

**Jackson** : I had a great day today. Thanks for being such good company :)

**Mark** : Me too. Let's do that again soon.

**Jackson** : I’ll hold you to that then.

**Mark** : ;)

**Jackson** : Have a good rest then. Nyt2

**Mark** : You too. Goonyts

 

Mark smiled. It was a fun day out. He decided to go take a shower before sleeping. After taking his shower, he noticed that his phone has notifications. He opened it and saw @wildnsexy’s pictures. He was there? So near yet so far. Oh well. What a great way to end the day. First Jackson messaged him, second @wildnsexy responded. It was a good day.


	7. July

It was the beginning of Basketball season. Practises was getting intense. Jackson and JB spent every evening at the gym. On weekends they were competing. It was tiring yet exhilarating for the both of them. The great thing about that was Mark and Jinyoung had been attending their games. Though they wished that the both of them would attend their practise session but the both of them were serious students and rather spend their evenings either at the library or at the lab.

 

During their first competition, Jackson was staring at the crowd trying to see if he could spot Mark or Jinyoung amongst the people.

“Are you looking for my brother, hyung?” Yugyeom scanning the crowd with him.

“N-n-no,” stammered Jackson.

“I’ll tell him that then hyung cause he told me to wish everybody luck,” Yugyeom walking away.

“Baby!” shouted Jackson.

“Yah… hyung… Only my brother calls me that,” whines Yugyeom.

“I’m telling on you hyung,” added Yugyeom. Jackson chuckles. Only when Jackson checked his phone that he realize that he had a message.

**Mark:** All the best Jackson! Jiayou!

**Jackson:** Thanks Mark. Are you coming to watch the game?

 

He really wanted to ask if he was there to watch him.

**Mark:** I’m already here with Jinyoung and Youngjae. Bam Bam made us sit with him.

**Jackson:** :)

 

“Hyung, Jinyoung and Mark is here,” Jackson trying his best to whisper as softly as possible to JB but he couldn’t contain his excitement.

“I know. Yugyeom told me that,” smirked JB. Jackson gave him a frown.

“Why didn’t you tell me that hyung,” whines Jackson. 

“Because you were too busy looking for him in the crowd,” tease JB.

 

“Okay boys! Huddle up. This is the first game of the season, so let’s show them who we are. Now hands in,” yelled the coach.

“U-O-G-7, jjai!”

 

The first five took their places, the new centre, Yugyeom, shooting guard Jackson, point guard JB, power forward Jinwoon and short forward Chansung. Though Jackson was the shortest one there, he was their highest scorer and he shared the MVP title with JB. Mark, Jinyoung, Youngjae and Bam Bam was cheering loudly for them. They were excited especially Mark since his baby brother managed to join the team during his first year.

 

It was an exciting game and the scores were quite close. During halftime, Jackson and his team was leading by a mere 4 points. After some pep talk from their coach, they tried to pull further into the lead. After fighting hard, they managed to win the game by leading 10 points, thanks to Jackson's 3 pointers.

 

Jackson and JB was hoping that Mark and Jinyoung stayed back to wait for them but they didn't. Yugyeom manage to see them outside for a while before going back in the lockers to shower.

“Hyung, my brother and Jinyoung said congratulations,” informing Jackson and JB. 

“Youngjae hyung, Bam Bam and the cheerleaders are waiting for us outside,” added Yugyeom.

Jackson and JB groaned inwardly.

 

**Jackson:** Why did you leave us so soon? :(

**Mark:** Congratulations. Didn't want to join the crowd of adoring fans waiting for you. Was a bit hungry anyways

**Jackson:** You just left us to the wolves? :’(

**Mark:** Haha… you're a big boy. You can take care of yourself.

**Jackson:** where are you guys eating?

**Mark:** the cafe across the college

**Jackson:** can i see u there?

**Mark:** sure

 

“JB hyung, we are having supper at the cafe across campus now,” announced Jackson.

“Why?” looking at Jackson curiously.

“Our object of affections are there,” hissed Jackson.

“Let's go!” JB dragging Jackson out. 

So that was how Jackson and JB and half of the basketball team and cheerleading squad ended up in the cafe. Jackson and JB managed to steal some time talking to Mark and Jinyoung before being disturbed by the gentle giant, the foreign exchange student, the ball of sunshine and the co-captains. Jackson didn't really mind for once because they had to squish and sit closer to each other because of the lack of space and he was right beside Mark. This happened for the next few games. After the match, Mark and Jinyoung would be waiting for them at the same cafe. It was a welcomed routine for Jackson.

 

It was a Monday after the weekend when Mark decided to post on Instagram.

 

**First picture, Dangsan Station will lead you to...  Let's see how good are you at guessing @wildnsexy #findme**

 

It took Jackson a few days before he could get some time out to follow the trail. He was lucky that they got the Friday off from practise as they have a match the next day and the coach told them to take a break. He did try to get Mark to come along but the elder said he has work to do or assignments to finish. So he decided to message or flirt the elder when he was on the way to the MRT station and while he was in the train. 

 

**Jackson:** You left me all alone :(

**Mark** : Well, I’m sure Bam Bam or Youngji would be glad to accompany you ;)

**Jackson:** How can you be so cruel to me? :’( 

**Mark:** You’re a big boy. You can handle them

**Jackson:** But who can handle me? ;)

**Mark:** i don’t know. You tell me :p

 

Jackson could feel himself blushing but he couldn’t help himself. It was easy to talk to Mark just like ‘talking’ to @willyoufindme.

 

**Mark:** Hey big boy. I gtg. Really need to concentrate on developing my pictures. Sorry but playtime is over for me

**Jackson:** If i’m not a big boy will you stay? ;)

**Mark:** Haha… no. kbye ;P

**Jackson:** bye :)

 

Jackson was in a good mood. Once he arrived at his destination, he put Squirtle into action.

**@willyoufindme i’m bad in guessing games. Squirtle can’t wait too so tell me #foundyou**

 

Mark had to stop what he is doing a while just to ‘reply’ to @wildnsexy. He was feeling happy from his conversation with Jackson and now this person is on as well. It was a good day.

 

**Second picture, Take a break, have a kit kat first @wildnsexy #findme**

 

**@willyoufindme you are such a tease #foundyou**

 

Mark chuckled. 

 

**Third picture, Hangang Park. Enjoy yourself. Take a break. Stop and smell the flowers @wildnsexy #findme**

 

Jackson was really excited when he saw where he was lead to. It was a welcome break and this person chose to right place. 

**@willyoufindme you know me so well. #foundyou #yeay  #mastermindreader**

 

Jackson just found a quiet place and just sat there. He didn’t want to do anything. He just wanted to take his time and enjoy the scenery. It was not often that he could take some time by himself with the constant shadows trying to follow him around. He was trying to make time to spend with JB as well as Mark. the shadows doesn’t make it easy for him. Sitting there just made him feel thankful for everything that is happening in his life. Even though he was in a country far away from his family, he was doing something that he loves and he has friends that he likes. He was at the park for about 2 hours when he decided to disturb the elder again.

 

**Jackson:** Are we there yet?

**Mark:** No

**Jackson:** but why?

**Mark:** because the sky is so high

 

Jackson chuckled. Only the elder would reply to his ridiculous messages with even more ridiculous answers.  _ Reminds me of @willyoufindme in some ways. _

 

**Jackson:** come out and play with me

**Mark:** why?

**Jackson:** just because

**Mark:** should be done in half an hour

**Jackson:** yeay! See you soon then

 

_ Yes! A date with an angel. This day just gets better and better. _ Jackson quickly made his way back to the station so that he could meet Mark at the lab.

 

Mark was surprise to see Jackson waiting for him outside of the lab. He assumed that the younger would message him to meet up somewhere.

“Hi there. Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I’m a big boy. Big boys pick up their dates kay,” sticking out his tongue at the elder. Mark blushed.

“So, I’m your date?”

It was Jackson’s turn to blush. 

“So this is a date?” Mark press on.

“Yes. Shut up and let’s go.”

Mark smiled.  _ He is cute when he is shy. _

 

They both ended up going out for dinner and a movie. It was nice. They were two individuals that enjoy their own time and time with each other. It is a very ideal situation for them.

 

“Hey Jacks, do you think what you are doing is what you have been dreaming of?

**“People are capable, at any time in their lives, of doing what they dream of.”**

“I think so too.”

 

They both walk back to their own dorms by themselves as Mark didn’t want Jackson to walk him back as the athletes block was at the other end of campus. Jackson didn’t want Mark to walk him back cause he didn’t want the elder to walk back alone so far away. They compromise by walking back to the dorms by themselves while talking to each other on the phone.

 


	8. August

It was the eve of the final basketball competition. Jackson was feeling nervous the whole day. They didn’t have any practise as the coach had given them a day off so that they would be fresh and energize to compete tomorrow. If they win tomorrow, that would mean that they had won the championship 3rd time in a row. It was something him and JB dreamed of when they joined the basketball team. They wanted to be champions throughout the time they were still there. It was going to be their legacy. 

 

He was also feeling a bit antsy as he couldn’t wait to follow the trail of @willyoufindme. He had seen a few places in Seoul with a different perspective by now. Certainly he wouldn’t have gone to some of the places or even go to the same places but do something different there. This person made it very interesting.

 

Of course his phone would beep on a weekend. What else would he expect but he felt excited about it.

 

**First picture, Olympic Park Station.**

**Caption: @wildnsexy i’m sure you know where i’m bringing you today #findme**

 

Jackson smiled. He didn't mind going to Olympic park. Maybe it would help him get his mind on the right track since the finals was tomorrow.

**@willyoufindme duh! So predictable. You are losing your touch #foundyou**

 

Mark laughed. It was true what @wildnsexy pointed out. It was predictable and a bit cliche but he had a different perspective when he was there the other day for his assignment.  _ Time for the next picture. _

  
  


**Second picture, Water bottle**

**Caption: Keep yourself hydrated @wildnsexy #findme**

 

_ Is he going to make me run or do sports? Hell no! I need to be rested tomorrow. _ He oblige by buying a bottle of mineral water and took a picture of Squirtle with it. He was pouting while taking the picture.

**@willyoufindme you better not make me run or do any exercise. This is suppose to be a leisure trip. A fun trip >:( #found you**

 

Mark laughed, he was so sure that this person is pouting. He enjoys teasing this person. Somehow this person was still following his clues.

 

**Third picture, Olympic Park.**

**Caption: @wildnsexy We are the champions my friend. Can you imagine being in their shoes? Training to achieve their dream? For that one shot to succeed.  #findme #cheesyiknowbuticannothelpit**

 

Jackson laughed.  _ This person is so cheesy. I'm a cheeseball but he or she or it doesn't know that. _

**@willyoufindme we’ll keep on fighting till the end. I can imagine. All the hard work into one sport. #foundyou #yesitsreallycheesyyoucheeseball**

 

_ Did this person just called me cheeseball _ . Mark chuckled at that thought.  _ Maybe I'm a cheeseball after all but isn't he a bigger cheeseball for knowing that? _

 

Jackson met a kid playing basketball at the park and couldn’t help himself to join in for some fun. The kid wouldn’t stop talking and it felt like he was talking to a mini version of himself. The kid was rambling about scoring a goal or something but the words that caught his attention was weird and funny but it sounds true or maybe not.

 

**“Everything that happens once can never happen again. But everything that happens twice will surely happen a third time.”**

 

Jackson knew to not take it literally but he couldn’t help it but take it as a sign which he hopes it would be a good sign.

  
  


On the day of the competition, they were all fired up. With their centre, Yugyeom, shooting guard Jackson, point guard JB, power forward Jinwoon and short forward Chansung. With five of them in the starting position, their coach was sure they will take the title again this year. The chemistry of the team was really good especially between the first five.

 

This year Mark and Jinyoung had made an appearance in this competition. Mark because his giant little brother was there. Jinyoung, maybe because of JB. They were sitting together with Youngjae and Bam Bam. Though Bam Bam made it a point to sit on the opposite end from Mark. Mark didn’t really mind as he was busy taking pictures of the match. He thought that it would be great for his assignment.

 

JB was excited cause Jinyoung was there to watch and cheer for him. Jackson was excited because Mark was there and he hoped it was partly because of him and not entirely because of his brother, Yugyeom.

 

It was a tough match as they were up against Unikor who took second place last year and this year they were out for blood. It was a close match. For every point that UOG7 scored, Unikor would catch up. During the 3rd quarter, Unikor manage to take the lead by 5 points. It may seem little to some people but for the players, it wasn’t easy as Unikor tighten up their defense to make sure Jackson or JB was having a hard time to score. 

 

It was getting close. Somehow UOG7 manage to catch up to Unikor in the 4th quarter. They were head to head in the match. Mark was quite nervous but he was taking pictures at the same time. The shots he took was amazing, both their team and the opposing team. It was nerve wrecking.

 

They were down to 10 seconds and UOG7 was 1 point  behind Unikor. Both teams was scrambling to get the ball. Unikor to prevent UOG7 from getting control of the ball and vice versa. Yugyeom had manage get control of the ball to pass it as quickly to the other end as possible. Seeing that they were 3 giants in their team. He pass a long shot to Jinwoo and then to Chansung who manage to pass it to JB before he fake shoots the ball to Jackson who managed to sink in a 3 pointer with 1 second to spare. The crowd went wild. They were state champions once again.

 

When they came out from their shower, the whole school was still waiting for them to cheer for them. Mark and Jinyoung waited till everybody had congratulated them before congratulating the team. Jaebum wasn’t hiding anything anymore as he swept Jinyoung off his feet and gave him a kiss right in front of everybody. That made Jinyoung speechless.

“I don’t care. I’m putting a label on us and we are boyfriends got it,” said Jaebum sternly. All Jinyoung could do was nod his head shyly.

 

Both Mark and Jackson just rub their necks nervously. Youngjae was closing his eyes complaining that his elder brother had just tainted his virgin eyes. Yugyeom was snickering while elbowing his elder brother. Mark did hug Jackson congratulations which the younger demanded and he even had the nerve to ask for a present. Mark just ignored the younger’s request even though he was asking him all the way until they reach the cafe for supper.


	9. September

It was Mark’s birthday tomorrow and Jackson wanted to do something special but he didn’t have any idea. But he was determined to bring him on a date anyway. He found out Mark’s room number from Yugyeom and wanted to be the first person to wish him. He even bought a slice of cake and a balloon for him. He was very nervous standing outside his door like an idiot.  _ The smile on his face will be worth it. _ At the stroke of midnight, he knocked on the elder’s door.

 

Mark was not asleep yet as he was going through some pictures that he had taken during the basketball competition. It turned out great if he does say so himself. He got loads of nice shots and the coach had ask him for some of it as he noticed that he was holding a camera after the match that day. He wanted to select the nicest ones to give to the coach. He especially like the shot he took of Jackson and JB. You could see the teamwork between them and the determination look on them. He was admiring that picture when he heard a knock on his door. _Who would knock on my door so late? Is it a burglar? Wait..._ _burglars don’t knock on doors._ He stood up and went to his front door.

 

Jackson was feeling really nervous. He could feel the palms on his hands sweating. He hoped he won’t drop the cake which he lighted a candle on it. He could hear footsteps walking towards the door. As soon as he heard the door open, he started singing “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Markie. Happy birthday to you. Hurry make a wish.”

 

Mark was surprised to see Jackson standing at the front door with a cake singing him a birthday song. He actually blushed which Jackson thought was cute. He closed his eyes, made a wish and blew the candle.

 

Jackson was blown away when he say Mark. He looked great even in an oversize t-shirt and sweatpants. He quickly thrust the cake and balloon into Mark’s hands and gave him a hug.

“Happy birthday Mark.”

“Thanks Jackson. How did you know?”

“Errr… Yugyeom told me.”

“OH…”

“Can I bring you out tomorrow? I mean later?”

“Er… okay.”

“Woot woot! See you tomorrow.”

Jackson quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran off, not waiting to see the elder’s reaction.

Mark stood there stunned with a silly smile on his face, hand on his cheek. He was also blushing furiously and was glad that the younger wasn't around to see his face.

 

Jackson ran all the way back to his room. He was elated cause his surprised worked and he agreed to go out with him.

 

Mark was giddy with happiness because of what Jackson did. Since it was his birthday, he thought of the other person and decided to “bring him out” as well.

 

Jackson was still smiling crazy even though he was now on his bed preparing to sleep. He heard the notification on his phone and smiled.  _ Seems like I know where to bring Mark now. _

 

**First picture, Myeongdong Street.**

**Caption: In the midst of of this busy street. Will you have fun? @wildnsexy #findme**

 

The next day, Jackson walked up to Mark's room at 8am. He planned to bring the elder for breakfast before going to their destination. But he had forgotten to tell that to Mark at midnight. He hoped that Mark was awake. But surprise surprise, the elder was still sleeping when Jackson knocked on the door.

 

“Huh? What?” Mark was still groggy.

“I’m taking you out for brunch. Now get your ass into gear oldie,” tease Jackson.

“Ugh… a morning person. Come in and wait,” inviting the younger in.

Mark went to take a quick shower and get dress while Jackson wondered around the room. It was filled with pictures and they were beautiful. From portraits to landscapes, Mark had an eye for things. He thought the elder look good even with his bed hair and Pokémon  pajamas.  _ He is just so damn cute. I wanna put him in a poke ball! _

 

When Mark finally walked out his room, Jackson felt like his breath was taken away by the elder. He looked gorgeous in a simple dress shirt, shredded jeans, denim jacket and timberlands. He felt like a frog next to him. Mark blushed when he saw Jackson gawking at him.

“I think you can close your mouth before a fly flies in Jackson,” tease Mark.

Jackson blushed and was flustered.

“Yah… said the one who is late. Let’s go.”

 

Jackson brought Mark unknowingly on his quest for the elder’s birthday. They both put their phone on silent not wanting anybody to disturb their date.

 

Jackson as usual was the one talking while Mark just listens. It was nice listening to the younger talk. He was very animated and very funny. While having breakfast, Jackson decided to get a bag of candy for the elder as a surprise. So he left him sitting alone at the shop. He then remembered he haven’t ‘reply’ @willyoufindme. He quickly took out Squirtle which he had kept hidden from the elder, afraid that he would be deem too childish, and took a pic of it “standing” in the middle of Myeongdong street.  **@willyoufindme look who is out and about this morning. Have a nice day. Squirtle is excited with this date #foundyou #arewedating #haha**

 

Mark smiled when he heard his notification. He was quite surprise to see that the other person was nearby where he was. He was a bit nervous but he didn’t want to meet this person yet. So he thought he played it cool and not let the other person know that he was around. He looked around and quickly snapped a picture of the famous ice cream there. For some reason he really wanted ice cream. While he was sending the pic, Jackson surprised him by place a bag of candy in front of him. Mark literally jump from his seat and accidently knock Jackson’s chin.

 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. You scared me,” quickly rubbing Jackson’s chin.

Jackson was pouting and was trying not to blush feeling the elder’s hands on his chin.

“Kiss the boo boo away?”

_ What the hell did I just say? Seriously? Boo boo? He must think I’m a dork right now. _

Mark turned bright red.

“How about I ice cream it away?” suggested Mark.  _ This doesn’t feel like a normal crush anymore. _

Jackson cheered like a little boy which made Mark laugh. While walking towards to the ice cream stall, Mark took out his phone and posted the picture.

 

**Second picture, 32cm twist ice cream cone.**

**Caption: Auwww. Bet that little guy is tired and hot. I hope you like ice cream. Maybe this is a date? @wildnsexy #findme #maybeweare #haha**

 

_ This Mark read my mind.  _ He took the ice cream gleefully and while Mark was busy reaching for his wallet to pay, Jackson quickly and secretly took out Squirtle and took a picture of them. He could always post the picture later. 

 

They decided to just walk around the street ooh-ing and aah-ing at the cute things they see. They even went into clothing stores to try on clothes and ‘model’ for each other. It was really a fun date and Jackson got to see a different side of Mark. A more laidback side of him. Usually the elder would be stuck in the lab or in the library studying. Today was the first time he had seen Mark without a camera or a book. The tension on his shoulder wasn’t there. When Mark excused himself to go to the washroom, Jackson took the opportunity to post his picture.  **@willyoufindme if i didn’t know it, i would be thinking that you are following me? Are you? Btw, Squirtle was plenty happy with the ice cream. #foundyou #iamhappytoo**

 

Mark chuckled looking at the message. It was a great day. He was on a date with a cute guy which he thinks he has feelings for and the other person at the other end of the phone was kind of flirting with him. It was a great day.

 

Jackson was very happy. He was on a date with the guy that he likes for a while. He was sort of quiet but Mark gets him. He doesn’t think that he is annoying he hopes. He had been going to his games and was there when they won the championship. On the other hand, this @willyoufindme character was fun too. Bringing him to places always at the right time. 

 

Mark was a bit nervous when he looked at Jackson. He remembered a few days ago when Jackson and his team had won the championship and the younger actually asked him for a present. Mark actually got him a present and hoped the younger will like it or would politely pretend to like it even though he doesn't. To distract himself, he posted a picture to @wildnsexy.

 

**Third picture, Myeongdong Cathedral.**

**Caption: Here lies peace. Here is where I quiet my raging heart and mind. @wildnsexy #findme**

 

Jackson was feeling a bit nervous at the moment. He had gotten Mark a birthday present and hoped the elder will like it. It was something simple but he really hoped he like it. He hope he wasn’t being a bit presumptuous when he bought it. He was thinking of the right place and right time to give Mark his present and was thoroughly glad to be distracted when he felt his phone vibrate.  _ That place is perfect. _

 

Mark was kinda glad when he saw Jackson leading him to the Myeondong Cathedral. He had always love coming to that place whenever he feels uneasy or ‘burdened’. It was a place he could let go of his worries. For now, he was worried that the younger wouldn’t like his present. They found a bench and sat down, just staring at the Cathedral. It was peaceful and it was already in the evening so it wasn’t that hot. The weather was just nice.

 

“Er… I have something for you Jackson,” Mark spoke first.

“Something for me? But it’s your birthday.”

Jackson was surprised but excited.

“Well, I did promise or you made me promise to give you something after you guys won right?” looking at Jackson apprehensively.

Jackson was smiling very wide by now. Excited. Extending his hand towards the elder.

Mark place a small black pouch in his hand.

“I hope you like it. If you don’t, you can give it away or something. I won’t be offended k.”

“I’ll like whatever that you give me Mark,” hoping he didn’t sound to obvious.

He opened the pouch and pour the content out. It was a silver bracelet. Simple but it was something he would wear everyday.

“I love it! Thank you!” and Jackson pulled Mark into a hug which made the elder blush. Then he made Mark help him clasp it on his wrist.

“My turn!” Jackson taking out a small box from his jacket’s pocket and thrust it into the elder’s hands. He was quite nervous to give it to the elder.

Mark slowly opened the box. There nestled in the velvet case was a simple bronze colour necklace. On it was a mini kaleidoscope.  _ How apt. A difference perspective. _

“Thank you Jacks. I really like it,” hugging Jackson. Jackson could feel himself blushing.

“Would you like me to help you put it on?” asked Jackson shyly.

“Er… I think the chain is long enough for me to use it without unclasping it?”

“Oh ya, I forgot,” Jackson rubbing his neck nervously. They sat there in awkward silence for a while. Both stupidly happy but to shy to anything. Jackson decided to break the ice and pulled Mark and took a selfie with him. 

 

This time, Jackson insisted in walking Mark back to his dorm as it was his birthday. They walk in comfortable silence. Mark would unconsciously touch the kaleidoscope from time to time and that made Jackson stupidly happy. Jackson would play with the bracelet on his wrist from time to time, loving the weight on his wrist.

 

When they arrived at the door, they didn’t know what to say to each other. Jackson thought he would take the risk and give Mark a kiss on the lips but before that could happen, Jinyoung opened the door and they could hear people shouting Happy Birthday Mark. Apparently, Jinyoung had organized a surprise birthday party for Mark by inviting JB, Yugyeom and Youngjae. Bam Bam also tag along with the pretense of wanting to look for Jackson.

 

It was a fun night. They stayed and ate and played games until midnight. Jackson would have stayed longer if it wasn’t for Bam Bam dragging him out, asking him to send him home.

 

When Jackson reached his room, he decided to post the last picture.  **@willyoufindme I found a little piece of heaven there. #foundyou #cheesyiknow #dontjudgeme**

 

Mark chuckled when he saw the post.  _ I’m so judging you @wildnsexy. _ But he was feeling the same. He had a great day. He got to spend it with everybody who mattered to him including Jackson. He was still wearing the necklace. He decided that he would wear it to sleep. He knew that he would never take it off. He just need to keep it hidden from the younger so that he wouldn’t get tease for it.

 

Jackson was still smiling like an idiot lying on his bed while fiddling the bracelet. He didn’t expect Mark to actually get him a present. He said it on a whim. While fiddling with it, he saw that there was an inscription on it. On its written was  **“Maktub"** which meant **‘It is written’.**  Deep and profound words.  Those words made Jackson think long and hard. He decided to send Mark a message before going to sleep.

 

**Jackson** : Thanks for the bracelet. I love it!

**Mark:** You are welcome. I love the necklace too.

**Jackson:** Hope you had a great day

**Mark:** I did.

**Jackson:** We better go to sleep.

**Mark:** Yeah

**Jackson:** Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the bedbugs bite :*

**Mark:** Good night to you too.


	10. October

A few weeks had past since Mark’s birthday. Jackson and Mark had been hanging out every other day. Sometimes it felt like their relationship was progressing and sometimes it's not. Both Jackson and Mark felt it but decides to ignore it. JB and Jinyoung’s relationship on the other hand has been going from strength to strength. Permanently glued to each other. They seem to only have eyes for each other and if they weren’t touching the other’s hand or even fingers, it would seem like they would die.

 

Jackson and Mark never label their relationship either. They were comfortable enough with each other and would always find the opportunity to hang out with the other. But that was the extend of their relationship. What is stopping them? Busy with schoolwork? Youngji and Bam Bam? Even Jinyoung and JB would ask their respective best friends about it but both of them couldn’t answer them either.

 

Anyway, there was a big halloween bash coming up and all of them were excited about it. Jackson even made Mark promise him to come and decided to coordinate outfits with him which made the elder secretly happy. Jackson told him it would be a surprise and it was a surprise he got alright. Jackson turned up with a Mario and Luigi costume which made the elder laughed out loud. It was cute. But he didn’t count on Youngji joining them as Princess Peach and Bam Bam as Yoshi. Not only that, Jackson was busy with the two shadows and didn’t really get to spend much time with Mark. 

 

Mark was pretty much alone during the party but he was joined by his little brother from time to time or even Youngjae. Hell, even the glued boyfriends made time for him. Their costumes? Yugyeom was dressed up as Akagi from Slamdunk. Youngjae was dressed up as an otter and he looks so damn cute in it. JB and Jinyoung? A pair of vampires and boy do they look hot. Sex on legs would be the best description.

 

Back to Jackson, Mark was confused. During his birthday, he was sure the younger likes him but after that day, it seems like everything went downhill from there. He wondered if he did or say anything wrong.  _ What if he actually doesn’t like me and it was only me all along and he doesn’t know how to tell me.  _  He didn’t want to think about it so he decided to just browse his Instagram and post a picture to @wildnsexy. At least this person can always cheer me up by tomorrow because at that moment, he felt very down. He decided to leave the party. If people ask, he could always say he was having a migraine and wanted to rest. That night, Mark cried himself to sleep. Unable to understand why. Was it because he was sad? Was it because he was brokenhearted? 

 

**First picture, How about making sure that you eat something first like McDonalds? I hope you are not a health freak. If you are i don’t think we can be friends forever @wildnsexy #findme #guiltypleasuresarethebest**

 

Jackson groans inwardly when Youngji and Bam Bam dragged him to get drinks or to the dance floor. He wanted to spend time with Mark but it was impossible with his shadows. He didn’t count on them wearing coordinating outfits with him and Mark either. When he heard the notification on his phone, he excused himself from those two with the pretense of wanting to go to the washroom. He smiled.  _ This person is for sure not a health freak. I’ll whined about it tomorrow. _

 

He suddenly saw Mark sitting alone at the corner. He hoped he wasn’t that straightforward and scared the elder away. After his birthday, he felt like there was a distance between them.  _ Maybe he doesn’t like me. Maybe he got weird after seeing that I was going to kiss him. Ugh.. Why did I have to go and ruin things. _ He still wore the bracelet. He loves it. He was going to where Mark was when Bam Bam and Youngji found him. They whisked him away again. He planned to at least walk Mark home at the end of the night but when he looked for the elder, he couldn’t find him anywhere. Yugyeom told him that Mark had went home a few hours ago saying that he wasn’t feeling well.  _ I’m sure that I had just ruined everything with Mark. _ Jackson sighs.  _ Tomorrow will be a better day. _

 

He got up and dressed up to go look for McDonald’s the next day. He didn’t feel like going out but he just needed to.  _ Maybe I can drag Mark along? _

**Jackson:** Rise and shine!

**Mark:** Ugh. Go away. This is too early.

**Jackson:** It’s 10am

**Mark:** Like i said, too early

**Jackson:** Wanna go out?

**Mark:** Can’t. I’ve got something to do. Raincheck?

**Jackson:** Ok. hope you are feeling better.

**Mark:** Kbye.

 

Mark just couldn’t face Jackson that morning. His eyes was red and puffy . He had only fallen asleep at the crack of dawn. He just wanted to be alone. Alone with his thoughts and what better way to be alone was with his camera.  _ Maybe I’ll visit one of my favourite place in the world. _ He dragged his feet towards the bathroom and spend a long time under the hot shower. He felt so much better after that. He packed his equipments and finally made his way out.

 

Jackson was grumbling to himself when he was inside McDonald's. It wasn’t like he doesn’t eat them but he tries not to as it was very important to take of his health. He wanted to live a long time and he wanted to make a career out of basketball so he made sure his health was his priority. He would indulge from time to time but he had been indulging a lot after the championship and he was feeling guilty about it. But he knew he would follow whatever the other person anyway. While sitting down to enjoy the big breakfast plus a sausage egg McMuffin, he took a picture to send to the other person.  **@willyoufindme NO. Squirtle is not enjoying the breakfast. He doesn’t appreciate you making him indulge in sinful food like this and yes i’m a health freak. You just ruined my life. #foundyou #thankyoubutnothankyou**

 

Mark was giggling when he read the post.  _ Oops. My bad. How can one not like McDonald’s? That’s the ultimate indulgence man. But this person went with it anyway. How sweet. _ He was already on the MRT when he posted the next picture.

 

**Second picture, Hangangjin Station.**

**Caption: Haha. How can you not like McDonald’s? That is the ultimate breakfast k #sorrynotsorry. Btw, I’m not sure if you like things like this, but it's worth a try right? @wildnsexy #findme #somethingnew #outofyourcomfortzone**

 

Jackson was still grumbling when he saw the new post.  _ Thank goodness he is bringing me out on a trip again. At least I can walk off this fatty but delicious sin. _ He cleared his tray after he had finished everything. At times like this, he missed Mark. He doesn’t know why.  _ At least @willyoufindme is with me at the moment. _ When he arrived at the station, he took out Squirtle and took his picture.  **@willyoufindme i wonder what ‘things’ are you talking about? Kinky :P #foundyou**

Jackson laughed at his own captions. 

 

Mark was already walking around Leeum Samsung Museum of Art when he heard his notification. He laughed.  _ This person has a great sense of humour. Thanks for cheering me up.  _ He was already taking pictures when he decided to post his last picture or ‘message’ of the day to @wildnsexy. After this, he can enjoy this place. 

 

**Third picture, Leeum Samsung Museum of Art.**

**Caption: Perv! Hahaha What do you think? It’s not the sort of museum that you are thinking at the moment :p I like this place @wildnsexy #findme #daretobedifferent**

 

_ This is something different. I would have never thought of coming here. Nice one @willyoufindme. I wonder what will I learn here. _ Jackson decided to take a picture right at the entrance so that he could concentrate on exploring this place.  **@willyoufindme you just broke my heart. A person can always wish right ;) i’ve never been here. Can’t wait to explore it #foundyou #wishesremainwishes #hopethatwishesdocometrue**

 

Jackson was actually feeling excited to explore this place. He would have never thought to come here as he wasn’t an artsy type of person at all.  _ Mark would love it here. _ He push those thoughts away and begin walking around. He didn’t expect the place to be that big and there were a lot of sections there. While walking, he began thinking about a lot of things. He thought about Mark and he even thought about @willyoufindme and his family and friends. Thinking what lead him to where he was now. While walking, he saw one of the exhibit there. It was a quote on a wall.

 

**“making a decision was only the beginning of things. When someone makes a decision, he is really diving into a strong current that will carry him to places he had never dreamed of when he first made the decision.”**

 

He smiled. It was deep and he recognize it from The Alchemist. He thought of his decision to follow this instagram and true, he never dream of going to  places that he was lead to if it weren’t for @willyoufindme. He moved slowly. Taking his time when he thought he saw a familiar figure. It looked like Mark.  _ I thought he said he had something to do today and couldn’t go out. _ He tried to message the elder and kept looking at the figure.

 

Mark took his time immersing himself at each exhibit. Taking pictures when he can or just taking it all in when he heard his phone. It was a message from Jackson. He was contemplating whether to reply or not. In the end he did.

**Jackson:** Watcha doing?

**Mark:** In the lab.

**Jackson:** Busy?

**Mark:** Yeah. trying to develop some pictures. Gtg. Ttyl

**Jackson:** Kbye.

 

Mark took a deep breath. He didn’t like lying to Jackson but he was in no mood today. He just wanted to enjoy his alone time and forget about Jackson or Youngji or Bam Bam. He just wanted to concentrate on himself. Call him selfish for that, but when he finally let someone in, it messes up his equilibrium.

 

Jackson felt hurt when he saw that, that figure was Mark and he was lying to him.  _ Why is he lying? Is it because he doesn’t wanna see me or is it something else. _ Jackson wanted to approach Mark there and then but he stopped himself. He knew that the elder must have a reason for lying but he couldn’t feel a bit hurt. He didn’t know if he was able to act normal in front of Mark after this. 

 

He was having an internal debate with himself to confront Mark about today or not. He was still debating with himself when reached the campus. He didn’t notice that he had bumped into Mark. Mark looked happier.  _ He must not have any feelings for me then. _

“Hi Jacks. Where you from?” ask Mark.

“Hi Mark. Out.” 

Jackson didn’t feel like talking to him.

“Oh, wanna grab something to eat?”

“Okay.”

Jackson didn’t know why he still wanted to go for dinner with Mark. It felt like he was rubbing salt into his own wounds. They went to the cafe nearby and ordered. Today, it was Mark that was talking more than Jackson. He seems to be in a good mood. Jackson was still thinking why Mark would lie to him. But he loves listening to Mark talk. It was rare and today it was that rare occasion.  _ I’ll just suck it up for now. He must have a reason. _


	11. November

Jackson feels a bit uncomfortable every time he is near Mark every since that day. It is not that he doesn’t like him. He does but he feels like he likes somebody else at the same time. Whenever he was near the elder, he feels calm. His soul feels at ease. But now, it made him antsy. He didn’t know what to do. He feels like he is riding a rollercoaster. One minute he feels like he is on top of the world. Next minute he feels like had hit rock bottom.

 

Mark loves the night. He finds solace in the dark. He decided for his year end project, he will take pictures of the night sky and the stars. Mark sensed that the younger was kind of avoiding him so this trip to find a place to shoot the stars was at the right time. He just needed to start his car and just drive. He had supplies in the car incase he needed to stay overnight in the open. He was experience enough to pack the needed necessities.

 

Jackson was a bit worried when the elder had informed him that he was going on a roadtrip for a week to take pictures. What pictures, he didn’t know. All Jackson heard was that Mark was going to be driving alone to god knows where. He wanted to stop the elder but he knew it was useless as it was for his year end project. He didn't know why was he feeling this way. All he knew was that he wanted the elder to be safe.

 

Mark didn't know how to feel or what to feel. Sometimes it feels like the younger is giving him mixed signals. One minute he was sure that the younger likes him. The next minute the younger was treating like any other person he knew. He was tired and didn't want to think about it. Maybe this trip away from him would let him figure out what he is feeling  towards Jackson. Hopefully, it would let Jackson figure out what is he feeling about him too. Not only that, he thinks he has feelings for @wildnsexy. Someone he had never met or hardly even talk to. Well if the short captions in the pictures counts as talking but he loves the childlike curiosity of that person who was willing to go wherever the pictures take him and posting cute pictures of Squirtle in them. It gives him a fuzzy feeling.

 

This time Jackson didn't really want to receive a notification from his Instagram. He was feeling too confused about Mark. He was feeling too confused about @willyoufindme. For the last 10 months, he had been following blindly where this person wants to bring him but he loves every bit of it. He's been to places he has never been or to places he has been but he was given a different perspective in each and everyone of them. He was learning more about himself in a way. He felt like he was Santiago. He was embarking on a journey to the unknown but what he learned along the way was the greatest treasure he would ever find. So when he received the notification, he opened it with a heavy heart.

 

**First picture,** **Dongjak Station** **.**

**Caption:@wildnsexy #findme**

 

Mark sent the first picture before he set out on his road trip to the unknown. He knew this time he was being a bit more cryptic but he hoped the other person would know him enough to trust him and go to where he wanted the other person to. He didn't dwell on it when he didn't get a reply straight away. The other person was probably busy studying or preparing for their final exams. It didn't matter if the other person was going to “reply” him on the same day or not. What matters was that the other person would post a picture in reply.

 

It was in the evening when the younger decided to follow the picture. He tried calling Mark but every time he thought he would go through with it, he chickened out. He was making himself frustrated and he was restless. To distract his mind, he decided to take the MRT to Dongjak Station. Squirtle was ready to take a pic.  **@willyoufindme #foundyou #imissyou**

 

It was a relief to Mark when he saw @wildnsexy’s Squirtle. He didn't know that just seeing that picture of that particular Pokémon would put his mind at ease. Funny how liking someone makes one feel. Just seeing that hashtag #imissyou made his heart flip. It was performing weird somersaults in his chest but all he could think of was Jackson. He wished that the younger was there.

 

**Second picture, A flight of stairs.**

**Caption: @wildnsexy #findme #justkeepgoing #imissyoutoo**

 

It was as if Jackson's fingers was on autopilot when he heard his notification. This time the clue was more vague than usual. He needed to find a flight of stairs. The one sentence that made him weak in the knees was the simple I miss you too hashtag. He wondered if the other person knew how much he meant it and he was hoping that when the other was typing that, they were feeling the same thing too. But he was sure that he would be able to find that place. He just needed to keep going. He was pleasantly surprise that he found that flight of stairs. He started to feel much lighter, trying to push away whatever thoughts he had about the elder when he suddenly came upon these words spray painted on the wall,  **“Remember that wherever your heart is, there you will find your treasure.”**

Jackson felt a bit relief when he saw those words, it brought him comfort. Seems simple but means a lot.  **@willyoufindme #foundyou thank you thank you thank you #grateful #thankgodifoundyou #imsolostwithoutyou #iamacheeseball**

 

Mark had stop at the side of the road to rest his weary body and he thought that it was a nice spot for him to rest and just admire the stars. Thank goodness there was signal there so it was comforting to hear his notification in the silence of the night. He melted when read the hashtags.  _ Why am I feeling this way? I don’t even know you. _ Mark sighs. Feeling the storm in his heart. He willed himself to relax. To empty his mind. To focus on the stars then he sent the last picture.

 

**Third picture,** **Banpodaegyo Bridge** **.**

**Caption: I see the lights @wildnsexy #findme #hopeyoufindwhatyouarelookingfor #peaceofmind #cheeseballami**

 

Jackson just kept walking along the path that @willyoufindme had set out for him. For once he didn’t feel like he was in a hurry to know where his destination was. All he knew that it was worth waiting for. So he just took his time walking around until he heard his notification. He smiled. He had never thought of looking at the lights at the bridge but tonight he was glad he was sent there. He just sat there staring at the bridge. Thinking about Mark. Thinking about @willyoufindme. He was at lost. He didn’t know what to do but he remembered those simple words he had read in The Alchemist,  **There is only one way to learn. It's through action. Everything you need to know you have learned through your journey** . He found comfort in those words. If it was meant to be, it will be. Just like the inscription on his bracelet,  **Maktub.**

 

Mark was enjoying his silence. Enjoying the stars. Enjoying taking his time to take pictures of the night sky when he heard his phone vibrating. He wasn’t sure when he had silence it but he wanted to fully concentrate on the masterpiece in front of him. He decided to ignore it for now and just take his time immersing himself fully in the moment. It was so peaceful and so beautiful. His phone wasn’t going anywhere and the picture will always be there so it didn’t matter when he sees it. For all he knows, he can see it when he gets back but for now, he was contented with himself.

 

**I want to see you on the 31st of December  @willyoufindme #foundyou**


	12. December

When Mark had gotten back from his road trip, things weren’t the same between him and Jackson. It was neither one’s fault. Both seems to be caught up with their thoughts. Neither was to be blamed. 

 

Jackson was avoiding Mark. 

 

Mark was avoiding Jackson. 

 

Both trying to get a sense what the other meant to each other. In the end, they just kind of drifted apart. 

It was because of this, Mark really considered @wildnsexy’s offer. 

Jackson on the other hand was antsy waiting for @willyoufindme’s answer. 

 

The last they saw each other was on Christmas eve where Jinyoung and JB had thrown a party at Mark’s dorm room as he stays alone. Just a hug between them hoping the other would understand. It was kinda sad really to see both of them this way. Jinyoung, JB, Yugyeom, Youngjae. But the four of them knew how stubborn both of them can be.

 

31st December. 

Mark was nervous. 

He didn’t know if this would be a good idea or not. 

He didn’t know if @wildnsexy would be able to accept him for who he is. 

He knew that he had fallen in love with another guy. 

He had fallen in love with the star shooting guard in their college. 

He had fallen in love with Jackson Wang. 

But he didn’t know if the younger felt the same.

 

He had seen him with Youngji and Bam Bam. He had seen how sweet and nice he was with them. He was always nice to him too but it felt like he was always distancing himself from him. 

There was always a border or wall that he couldn’t get through. That was why he accepted @wildnsexy request to meet up. It was a distraction from his heart.

 

 

31st December. 

Jackson was nervous. 

He didn’t know if this would be a good idea. 

He didn’t know if @willyoufindme would be able to accept him for who he is. 

He knew that he had fallen in love with another guy. 

He had fallen in love with that quiet guy with the camera in his hand in their college. 

He had fallen in love with Mark Tuan.

 

He was usually alone or hanging out with Jinyoung or his younger brother Yugyeom. He was feeling confused. How could he be in love with two person at the same time? 

He knew he was in love with Mark Tuan but he was also in love with @willyoufindme. It was frustrating. 

 

 

As usual, Mark was the one who would post in Instagram first even though at the moment, he was where the third picture was. He was really nervous and he felt himself shaking. He didn’t know if @wildnsexy would turn up or not but he or she or it didn’t disappoint him yet in all the 11 months they had been doing this. 

Whatever it is, he hoped that it was all for the best. He trust in the words of Paulo Coelho in The Alchemist. It was where it all had started. The book that inspired him.  **“Don't give in to your fears. If you do, you won't be able to talk to your heart.”** At this moment, his heart was telling him to do this. His need to know was more than his fear.

 

**First picture. The student’s year end photography exhibition.**

**Caption: Find the picture, ‘It is written in the stars’ @wildnsexy #findme**

 

Jackson heard his notification on his phone. He was a bit surprised that it would be in the college ground. It was out of focus but he was sure it was at the student’s year end art exhibition. 

He notice that at the background, it was a picture of the stars in the night sky. He quickly got dressed and made his way there. The picture looked familiar but he couldn't remember at the moment as he was really nervous. 

 

 

When he reached the exhibition, he didn’t waste anytime by looking at the other pictures. He quickly looked for that particular piece. Took the picture with Squirtle in it and tagged  **@willyoufindme #foundyou** and paced around nervously. 

It wasn’t long when his phone’s notification beep. As soon as he saw the picture, he ran towards the place he had been training there for the last 3 years. He didn’t even see that the picture  ‘It is written in the stars’ was from a certain Mark Tuan.

 

 

Each time Mark hears his notification, he felt like his heart stop beating just for a second. But it was and still always the same. It would always be a picture of Squirtle with the clue at the background tagged @willyoufindme #foundyou. 

He felt relief when he saw the tagged picture. That means he was a bit closer to meeting this person who have been invading his dreams for the last 11 months.

 

**Second picture. The gym.**

**Caption: Something on the benches. @wildnsexy #findme**

 

In the gym, Jackson found a brand new copy of The Alchemist by Paulo Coelho. Inside it was written, 

 

_**To @wildnsexy** _

_**I hope you enjoyed this book as much as I did.** _

_**From @willyoufindme** _

  
  


Jackson grins when he saw the book. He had gotten an A for his book review on this book and it had lead him to this wild goose chase but he wouldn’t trade anything in this world for this experience. He took out his Squirtle, made that little thing “read” the book and posted it on Instagram. 

His heart was beating very fast. He knew, the next picture would lead him to the very person who had stolen his heart. He hoped that the person wouldn’t be disappointed when they see and meet him for the first time.

 

 

Mark couldn’t sit still waiting for the last notification. He was now pacing up and down. Feeling the chill in the air. He thank the universe that he was wearing a warm coat, his hoody and a beanie to keep warm. It didn’t take long when he heard his notification. 

His hands was literally shaking and he was struggling to open Instagram. He was second guessing himself whether to send the last picture. He didn’t know if he was ready to see this person or not. But it was too late to stop now. This is after all the last and final picture. He took a deep breath and uploaded the last picture.

 

**Third picture. The bench at the park**

**Caption: To where it all began @wildnsexy #findme #quote**

 

When Jackson saw the hashtag in the picture, he knew that it was the same person who had been leaving the quotes at each final location. It was this person who had been encouraging him or giving him the right words for the last 11 months when he felt no one else understands. He was very sure now that he was in love with this person. 

He hoped and prayed to the universe that this person would feel the same. He quickly ran out from the gym towards the park. Almost falling a few times but he always manage to keep his balance.

 

When he reached the park, he was a bit disappointed to not see anybody there. He decided to call out to the person who he hoped would be there. He called out not knowing if that person was around or not. He called out for chance.

“Hello? Are you here @willyoufindme?” Jackson called out.

 

Mark was sitting on the bench when he noticed that his boots shoelace had come undone and he was bending over to tie it when he heard a voice calling out @willyoufindme, he froze. It sounded like a guy and he sounded damn familiar. Mark stood up but he didn’t turn to face the voice.

 

“Are you @wildnsexy?” Mark asked timidly. He heard the other person took a deep breath and began walking towards him.

“Yes. Are you?” Jackson trying to get a glimpse of the other person.

“Yes. Don’t come any closer… please,” plead Mark. He was too nervous and really wasn’t ready to face the other person yet. Jackson stopped walking. To him, this person sounded familiar too but he thought it was because of the wind. Jackson chuckles.

“What’s so funny?” Mark was feeling a bit confused.

“Nothing. It’s just that we are finally here. After 11 months, we are here and still we don’t know who the other person is. So near yet so far.”

Mark chuckles.

“True. I’m just really nervous. You?”

“Same.”

“So, how do we do this?” Mark ask cautiously.

“How about you turn around on the count of three?” suggest Jackson.

“Why me?” Mark was feeling a bit annoyed. Just the first meeting and the other person was being bossy.

“Well, because I’m looking at the back of your head now and if I turn around the same time as you, it would defeat the whole purpose of seeing each other right?” Jackson was trying not to laugh.

“Oh, right. Sorry about that.” Mark could feel himself blushing and he was thankful that he was not facing that person now.

“Are you ready?” ask Jackson as he took a deep breath.

“I’m ready,” Mark taking a deep breath too.

 

“1…”

 

“2…”

 

“3…” 

 

Both of them turned around at the same time. It was as if time had stood still. Both of them looked so surprise and so relief at the same time. Before Mark could react, he felt a body slammed into his, Jackson’s arms was wrapped around him tightly. Jackson’s lips against his. Seeking permission to gain entrance into his mouth. Mark oblige. 

Words was not spoken between them for a while. They were just holding each other. Caressing each other’s faces. Maybe some tears was shed. Not believing that it was the one that they had fallen in love with was right in front of them. They couldn’t stop kissing each other. Pecks on the lips. Pecks on the cheeks. Pecks on the temple. 

“You,” Jackson whispered. Forehead against forehead.

“Me. Disappointed?” Mark looks at Jackson’s eyes searchingly. Jackson shakes his head and pulls Mark in for another kiss. When they finally separated, Jackson took out his phone, took a picture of both of them together and posted it on Instagram.

 

**@willyoufindme #findme @wildnsexy #foundyou #maktub**

  
  
**“It was the pure Language of the World. It required no explanation, just as the universe needs none as it travels through endless time. What the boy felt at that moment was that he was in the presence of the only woman in his life, and that, with no need for words, she recognized the same thing. He was more certain of it than of anything in the world. He had been told by his parents and grandparents that he must fall in love and really know a person before becoming committed. But maybe people who felt that way had never learned the universal language. Because, when you know that language, it's easy to understand that someone in the world awaits you, whether it's in the middle of the desert or in some great city. And when two such people encounter each other, and their eyes meet, the past and the future become unimportant. There is only that moment, and the incredible certainty that everything under the sun has been written by one hand only. It is the hand that evokes love, and creates a twin soul for every person in the world. Without such love, one's dreams would have no meaning.” - The Alchemist, Paulo Coelho**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for this story. Thank you for taking your time to read this and thanks for the kudos. Among Paulo Coelho's books, I think The Alchemist is one of the easiest to understand. Till my next story or new story...

**Author's Note:**

> This story kind of revolves around the book, The Alchemist by Paulo Coelho. 
> 
> All the quotes here is from that book. 
> 
> I might update this story slower as I think it is a bit more difficult to put my ideas into words for this one.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> p/s: i made up the username.


End file.
